The Horrors of FanFiction
by DarkLordStormageddon
Summary: Never, and I mean never, let a child of Hermes have access to the Internet. They might discover the most horrid thing in all of creation. Fan Fiction. Percy discovers this risk when Travis and Conner show him the interesting website. He will never think of things the same.


**The Horrors of Fan Fiction**

**Summary: **Never, and I mean never, let a child of Hermes have access to the Internet. They might discover the most horrid thing in all of creation. Fan Fiction. Percy discovers this risk when Travis and Conner show him the interesting website. He will never think of things the same.

**Chapter 1: The One and Only Chapter**

Travis glanced mischievously at his brother. Conner returned the smile and the two brothers looked back at the screen. This was great. This was absolutely amazing. The person who invented this website was an absolute genius. This website, was the key to the twins pranking days. A place where obsessive fan freaks went to put stories with there OC's or have unimaginable pairings.

FanFiction was the best site, _ever._ And the best part of all? There were fan fictions about _them_! Well, not specifically them (there could be, but they haven't found them yet), but all the demigods, the star being Percy Jackson.

And how did they come across this website? Actually, they had no idea. Just suddenly it was there. They suspected it was Hermes. It made sense. If Hermes found it, he would probably tell all the gods, and minor gods, and of course his favorite two sons.

The brothers burst out into laughter as they clicked on the books icon, and saw _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _as one to click. In a rush, they clicked it and scrolled down the page. They questioned each story as they read the summaries. AU? Slash? Lemon? They clicked on a story labeled Percabeth Lemon and read it.

As they scanned through it, their faces turned into different expressions. Amused and horrified were probably the biggest two. After they read it they immediately hit the back button and was taken out of the story.

Then, they laughed once again. Upon discovering this website, they've been doing that a lot. Conner finally said, "We need to show Percy." Travis nodded his head, and they shut the laptop and ran out of the Hermes cabin.

They found Percy, next to the lake, talking to Annabeth. He had a ridiculous grin on his face. It was so obvious he was in love with her. And she was in love too. But, the brothers didn't care at that moment. They ran up to the two of them, Travis saying, "Hi Percy! Hi Annabeth! Mind if we borrow Percy for a sec? Thanks, bye!" He took a breath and grabbed Percy by the arm and dragged him away.

Percy was afraid. The mischievous sons of Hermes always had something happening, whether it be a prank, or something that would scar Percy for life. And seeing the smirks on both on their faces, he was very suspicious. More scared though.

They dragged Percy into the Hermes cabin, and sat him in the chair in front of the computer. Smiling, he opened the laptop and typed in the password, revealing the FanFiction website.

"What is this?" Percy asked, as he scanned the page. He was utterly confused. His name, was in pretty much everyone of the... summaries? Was this some cruel joke made by the gods?

Travis grabbed the mouse and clicked on the lemon. "Read this one." he said, a huge smirk on his face. Conner had to stifle his laughter. As Percy read it, his face was horrified, and he looked away halfway through, screaming, "Take it off! No!"

That sent the boys into hysterics. The look on Percy's face was _priceless _and the freak-out was just too awesome. "Seriously!" Percy yelled, and slammed the laptop closed. "You guys are sick! What was that website anyways?"

"It's called FanFiction. And it's awesome!" Conner replied, his laughter faded, but the grin still on his face.

"No it's not!" Percy replied and got up out of the seat. He grabbed the laptop which wiped the smirk off of Travis and Conner's faces. "This is going with Chiron."

Their faces paled. "No! Why? My life is that laptop!" Travis replied, reaching out for it.

"You're not even supposed to have it! And the fact that you just showed me a _lemon _about me, who knows what else on this laptop?" And with that, he stormed out of the cabin.

Conner glared at his brother. "This is all your fault!" He exclaimed, pointing a finger at Travis, which received an angry shout back at him.

"Me? This is all your fault!" Travis punched his brother, and soon it was a full on war in the Hermes cabin.

In all the chaos, Percy stood in the doorway, watching. He laughed, set the laptop back on the desk, and casually walked out, leaving the brothers to finish their fight. They were literally fighting over nothing. And Percy was proud of himself. And scarred for life, but he chose to forget that part.

**That was fun to write! And if you don't know what a lemon is, I advise you not to look it up, unless you really want to. I really don't want to give anybody "the Talk".**

**Anyways, this idea came to mind in Science class, and yeah. This is just a one-shot. So yup. And if you read any of my other stories, I will update soon, I promise. **

**Thanks for reading! Bye!**

**~DarkLordStormaggedon **


End file.
